Reconstructed Destinies PL
by Azgarth
Summary: Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc. Co się stanie jeżeli Zuko będzie ostatnim Magiem Powietrza, a Aang wygnanym księciem Narodu Ognia? Przekonaj się. AU. Polskie tłumaczenie amerykańskiej epickiej opowieści autorstwa DJNS.


**Witam. Oto polskie tłumaczenie opowiadania rozgrywającego się w alternatywnym świecie Avatara autorstwa DNJS. Z tego miejsca znaznaczam, że fabuła nie jest moim wymysłem - ja tylko przełożyłem fic z języka angielskiego. Starałem się być jak najwierniejszy orygniałowi, skutek oceńcie sami.**

**P.S. Nie korzystam z żadnych translatorów ENG - PL. Swój przekład opieram tylko na znajomości angielskiego i tradycyjnym słowniku.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar TLA belongs to Nick, Michael and Bryan. Original concept of the story belongs to DNJS. I don't own nothing exept my poor translation skills.  
**

*******

**Prolog**

"Chodźcie tutaj! Musicie to zobaczyć!"

Ożywione zamieszanie na zewnątrz jego kabiny sprawiło, że książę Aang, pierworodny syn Ursy i Ozaia, piętnastoletni następca tronu Narodu Ognia, uniósł się ze swojego prostego posłania na podłodze. Przeciągając się mocno, zebrał swoje kudłate, brązowe włosy z oczu i spiął je w schludny kok na szczycie głowy. Nim przetoczył się na nogi, przeszukał znajdującą się obok stertę odzieży i wyłowił cienką, czerwoną koszulę. Powąchał ją ostrożnie i, po ustalaniu że była czysta, Aang naciągnął pomięty materiał na nagi tors i podkradł się boso do ciężkich żelaznych drzwi oddzielających jego kabinę od głównego korytarza. Kiedy wytknął głowę, zobaczył poruszonych członków załogi pędzących wąskim korytarzem, aby czym prędzej dostać się na pokład.

Kiedy rozpoznał przechodzącego członka załogi, złapał go za rękaw munduru i zapytał, "Poruczniku Jee, co się dzieje?"

Zdając sobie sprawę, że zamieszanie zbudziło młodego księcia, porucznik Jee, wysoki, szorstki marynarz o ostrych rysach twarzy łagodzonych przez miłe oczy, natychmiast stanął na baczność. "Książe Aang," wyrecytował oficjalnym tonem "Moje najszczersze przeprosiny za zakłócenie spokoju, mój panie."

"Spocznij, poruczniku," powiedział Aang z szerokim uśmiechem. "Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś mówił mi Aang? Po prostu Aang. Nie jestem księciem od trzech lat."

"A ile razy ja muszę powtarzać," westchnął porucznik, "…to niestosowne, wasza wysokość…z całym szacunkiem, oczywiście."

Aang stłumił pragnienie przewrócenia oczami, wydając z siebie coś pomiędzy jękiem a śmiechem, wobec przewidywalnej odpowiedzi porucznika. "W końcu cię złamię," ostrzegł pogodnie.

"Bez wątpliwości spróbujesz," odpowiedział porucznik Jee, kłaniając się formalnie. "Nakażę innym członkom załogi utrzymać ciszę, aby już ci nie przeszkadzano, wasza wysokość."

"To nie będzie potrzebne," powiedział mu Aang. "I tak miałem wstawać. Ostatnio czuję się jak staruszek. Ucinam sobie więcej drzemek niż wujek." Obniżył swój ton do konspiracyjnego szeptu i dodał, "Nie mów mu, że to powiedziałem. Uzna to za wyzwanie." Wargi porucznika drgnęły w namiastce uśmiechu, ale z dobrego wychowania powstrzymał się on od odpowiedzi. "Więc o co chodzi z tym hałasem?" Aang zapytał jeszcze raz. "Chyba nie urządzacie sobie imprezy beze mnie?"

Jeszcze raz porucznik musiał powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. "Nie ośmielilibyśmy się," odparł zupełnie poważnie.

"Zatem co przegapiłem?" dopytywał Aang.

"Dziwne światło przed nami, wasza wysokość," odpowiedział Jee. "Pierwszy majtek dopiero co mnie powiadomił. Powiedział, że promień światła nagle nagle przeciął niebo. Zastanawiam się, czy to może nie jakiś omen."

Wiadomość sprawiła, że rysy młodego księcia rozpromienił uśmiech rodzącej się nadziei. "Światło? To nie omen, poruczniku Jee…" Aang wykrzyknął jednym tchem, kładąc rękę na ramieniu załoganta, "…to Avatar! To jest to! Jestem pewien!" zawołał. Minął osłupiałego Jee i rzucił się w kierunku schodów, praktycznie unosząc się na ziemią, aby dostać się na pokład. "Ta wojna nareszcie się skończy! Odnaleźliśmy go!"

Kiedy młody książę znikał na pokładzie, porucznik Jee patrzył za nim z mieszaniną litości i nadziei. Przez prawie trzy lata, jego władca prowadził pozornie bezowocne poszukiwania starego Avatara, podtrzymując tradycję swoich przodków. Na starym, ledwo nadającym się do żeglugi statku Narodu Ognia, przeszukali dosłownie cztery krańce świata, tam i z powrotem. Tropy dotyczące miejsca pobytu Avatara dawno się wyczerpały. Przeczesanie Zachodniej Świątyni Powietrza i niebosiężnych klifów za nią również dostarczyło niewiele odpowiedzi. Z każdym nowym pomysłem i każdym odwiedzonym miejscem trafiali na kolejne rozczarowania.

Jednak pomimo braku obiecujących wyników, książę Aang pozostawał optymistyczny, pełen nadziei i bezkresnej radości. Załoga przyzwyczaiła się, a nawet cieszyła z urządzanych przez niego pod pretekstem "skrótów" przypadkowych wypadów w nieznane miejsca. Często się śmiał,a bardzo wolno zniechęcał. Niezależnie jak przygnębiające byłyby okoliczności, książę Narodu Ognia zawsze znajdował powód do radości, a była ona rzeczą zaraźliwą.

Aang ciężko pracował. Chociaż to on był niekwestionowanym dowódcą statku, nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. On był nieocenionym i zdolnym marynarzem. Umiał jednak zrównoważyć pracę zabawą. Miał w sobie mądrość, która mówiła mu kiedy należy zakasać rękawy, a kiedy wyciągnąć nogi i odprężyć się. Wieczorki muzyczne były stałą atrakcją dla członków załogi.

Wskutek tego, księciu Aangowi i jego załodze zawsze dopisywał dobry nastrój. Zamiast być pocieszanym, co byłby całkowicie zrozumiałe biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, młody książę ironicznie służył jako podnoszący na duchu czynnik dla swojej załogi. On i wuj byli niekończącym się źródłem rozrywki z ich śpiewem, tańcami i serdeczną naturą. Jee nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, aby choć raz widział swojego pana bez uśmiechu na twarzy. Samo to było zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia przez jakie ten młody człowiek musiał przejść.

Mając piętnaście lat, były książę Narodu Ognia już wycierpiał więcej niż powinna jakakolwiek młoda osoba. Jego matka porzuciła go dawno temu, a jego pozostała rodzina, pomijają jego wuja, odrzuciła go. Oszpecony i wypędzony ze swojego domu w wieku zaledwie dwunastu lat, mógł łatwo stać się rozgoryczonym, zgorzkniałym i przepełnionym gniewem młodym człowiekiem. Zamiast tego był antytezą wszystkich tych rzeczy. Nawet otoczony przez wojnę i zniszczenie, młodemu nastolatkowi wciąż udawało się zauważać piękno tkwiące w osobach i w samym życiu. Tej swoistej, upartej niewinności żadne przeszkody nie mogły zniweczyć.

Jeszcze podczas rehabilitacji po urazie z feralnego Agni Kai z jego ojcem, Aang podjął śmiałą decyzję o ucieczce z domu i poważeniu się na coś, czego nikt inny nie próbował. Postanowił odnaleźć Avatara i, czyniąc to, pomóc zakończyć wojnę trawiącą świat od stu lat. Świat potrzebował bohatera. Potrzebował Avatara, a książę Aang był zdeterminowany oddać światu to, co ukradli jego ojcowie. Wiara w Avatara rozkwitał u niego w ciągu mijających tygodni, a z biegiem lat stawała się coraz silniejsza.

Pomimo szczytności zamiaru, z początku żaden z członków załogi nie wierzył, że mu się powiedzie. Z czasem jednak młody książę sprawił, iż zmienili zdanie. Nie było żadnej realnej przesłanki na to, że Avatar zostanie odnaleziony. Powszechnie wierzono, że opuścił świat dawno temu. Pomimo tego zdecydowanie Aanga znalezienie go, jego wiara na to, że wciąż istnieje nadzieja, nieugięte przekonanie, że jego ojciec musi być powstrzymany oraz niezłomny duch sprawił, iż jego załoga podążyła za nim na z pozoru szaloną wyprawę. Jego hart wobec przeciwności losu umacniał ich i wywoływał ich głęboki szacunek.

Teraz nie było tu ani jednego żeglarza, który nie podążyłby za nim na kraniec ziemi. Żaden z nich nie zawahałby się umrzeć dla niego. Przez wzgląd na księcia, Jee szczerze żywił nadzieję, że nieziemskie światło rzeczywiście było Avatarem, gdyż nikt inny nie zasługiwał bardziej na to cudowne odkrycie niż jego młody panicz.

*******

**Special thanks to DNJS for allowing me to translate this story. Really, really thank you ;)**

**No i mamy przetłumaczony prolog. W zależności od "wzięcia" w niedługim czasie pojawią się kolejne rodziały. A jest ich trochę ;) Komentarze oraz konstruktywna krytyka mile widziane.  
**


End file.
